The assassin and the princess
by Pentadillo
Summary: Talon is a famous assassin from all across Runeterra, and now Noxus has sent Talon to Demacia for a mission; to kill the princess of Demacia, Lux. What happens when Talon develops feelings for her? Does he betrays his country, he does he betray his heart and kill her?
1. The new butler has arrived

The disguise Leblanc made worked flawlessly. Everyone in the castle was absolutely fooled; those dumbfounded imbeciles, he thought. They all believed he was actually the new butler for the princess of Demacia; Lux. Too bad he had actually killed the real butler.

He walked up the long, winding stairs and found himself at a long hallway that looked entirely different from the rest of the castle. The hall was full of portraits of the former kings of Demacia, and the place was filled with gold and other expensive looking riches. The place practically screamed, "Oh hey look guys, I am royalty."

Talon continued to cluelessly walk down the hallway, merely following the instructions he was given to reach his destination. After mindlessly walking for several minutes, he stopped right outside of a door that read: The rooms of the wonderful Lux, May Demacia bring the world a beautiful light once more.

Dunno why anyone would put that on their door, but okay, he thought. He nudged open the door and began to speak. "Hello, I am the-" he immediately stopped when he saw the half-dressed girl in the room. He ran out of the room and slammed the door shut, too embarrassed to move.

Moments passed until the door opened up and out came a furious looking girl. "W-w-wait, I c-can," he was cut off by the kick he received to the face. She ran back into her room and slammed the door shut.

Talon barely managed to get himself upright and barely managed to regain his posture. He knocked at the wooden door again and began to do his best butler impression. "Lux, please forgive me for my intolerably behavior, but you must let me in. I am the new butler for the princess of Demacia," he said.

A minute or two passed until he noticed the door clicked. She locked the door? How in the world can he assassinate her know? "U-um, Lux? There is no reason to lock the door you know." He said.

"I know you are the butler, that's why you are in the new uniform, but I have no interest in perverted butlers, so go away," she muttered through the door. Great, who knew one little accident could potentially ruin his plan.

"Forgive me once more Lux; I have no interest in any sexual desires. I merely wish to serve you as my mistress," he pleaded. There was another moment of silence, and he thought that his whole plan had failed, until he heard the door unclick and slowly creak open. He saw Lux staring straight at him.

"Just come on in already, but if you do anything perverted, I will laser you to death," she muttered.

The reports said that Lux was an innocent princess of the city. There was nothing that said she was dangerous. He sighed, can't trust Swain to ever give me all the information.

Talon walked into the room as Lux told him too and the room was absolutely something to marvel at. He had always lived in empty alleyways and card boxes, avoiding authorities at all cost when he was a kid, however compared to this, Lux was living in an absolute paradise.

The room itself was massive in size. There was a large balcony that overlooked the entire city, and the room was filled with all kinds of riches, but mostly filled with many, many types of stuffed animals. The riches seemed like a nice extra after he finished off Lux, he thought to himself.

"Your name is Saji, correct?" She asked. He nodded. "Good, then go fetch me a cup of tea please. The kitchen is right next to this room on the right," she said. He nodded and was off.

Talon found himself in the large kitchen area and began brewing some tea. While waiting for the tea to finish, he took out Singed special potion. It was a lethal and incurable poison that was impossibly hard to make. One drop is enough to kill a person within fifteen minutes, enough for him to make an escape.

He took the pitcher and poured the nice, steamy hot tea into the cup. Signed poison better work, he thought. He added a tiny drop of the poison and put it back into his pocket.

He walked back into Lux's room and handed the tea to Lux, who was sitting on the bed. "Here you go, madam," he said. She took the tea excitedly, "Finally, I'm parched."

She slowly picked up the tea and edged it towards her mouth. Right before she could take a sip, Caitlyn barged into the room. Lux dropped the tea and the cup shattered across the floor.

"Caitlyn, what have I told you about barging into my room like that, you know how easily I get frightened," Lux scolded. "I'm sorry Lux, but Jarvan and Garen needs to speak with you immediately," Caitlyn replied back.

"Okay, okay, Saji, stay here and clean this up okay? I'll be back," Lux muttered before walking off with Caitlyn.

Talon felt as if he could go cry in a corner. Things were going so smoothly until Caitlyn ruined everything. If she proves to be troublesome then killing her as well may be an option.

He sighed; he cleaned all the bits and pieces of the glass, and mopped up the tea. He thought this mission will be quick and simple, yet it seems like it'll involve a little more time.

* * *

><p>An hour passed until Lux came strolling back into her room, acting as if nothing happened. "You've been gone for an hour, seems like what they wanted to say was important," he asked. "It's nothing, anyways it's late so you can go rest for now. Your room if you go out, is the first room on the left," she said.<p>

He bowed low, "Then I shall take my leave," he said. He headed straight to his room and shut the door behind him. If only Caitlyn didn't screw up his plans. Guess I'll finish this tomorrow, he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed my new story! Please tell me what you think and tell me how I can improve! Thanks for reading.<p> 


	2. Preparations for the Masquerade Ball

Swain told him to kill Lux without anyone knowing that the killer was a Noxian. The idea behind it was that Demacia wouldn't be allowed to use the league's help to aid them for attacking Noxus without actual proof and that Demacia must also consider that the killer could have been a part of the recent rebellion group. However, it's been an entire week and Talon had utterly failed his mission.

Lux just made it impossible for him. She kept having non-stop sleepovers and of course Caitlyn would come around every now and again to check up on her. The trickiest part though was the "secret" security camera's Caitlyn placed; he'll have to bypass them somehow.

Talon walked into Lux's room and gave Lux her daily tea. She happily accepted the offer. How exactly should he kill her with the heavy security? Killing her in seconds would be easy, but the Demacian security will most likely capture him and find out he's a Noxian. He continued to ponder this question until the soft voice from Lux snapped him out of his train of thought.

"Saji, do you mind if I ask you a question?" she asked. "Go ahead Milady," he responded back.

"Well, my stupid brother Garen is forcing me to do my duty as a princess of Demacia and marry the future king, Jarvan. I think he's great and all, but I don't love him. Now my brother is forcing me to go to this Masquerade ball on Halloween with Jarvan. What should I do, because I don't honestly want to go," she asked.

A masquerade ball? That's absolutely perfect! They'll be a ton of people in masks. Luckily for him, he was trained at finding a specific target. He could easily spot lux and assassinate her right then and there, and he could escape through the mass chaos when people begin to panic over the dead body. He decided to get her to go.

"Lux, you must attend the ball whether you like it or not. Just go and try to enjoy it. It's not like you are going to marry him during the ball anyways," he responded calmly.

Lux remained silent. She began to sip at her tea again until she slowly placed her tea back into its place. She looked up at him with her caring blue eyes.

"Saji, teach me how to dance," she blushed, "I don't know how." He gave Lux a small smile. "If that is your wish, then I will make your wish come true," he said.

He extended his arm out and grabbed Lux's hand, bringing her off the chair and into his arms. He took his right hand and locked it with hers and brought the locked hands up a bit. He then took his left hand and placed it on her hips.

"Place your left hand on my hip as well," he instructed her. She did as she was told. "Good, now there are many different kinds of dancing, but this one in particular is very simple. You will just follow Jarvan's lead," he said. She looked at him dumbfounded so he decided to demonstrate.

"Just follow my lead," he began to move. Left, right, back, forward. They danced around Lux's room for a while. Lux managed to do the classic ballroom dance really easily, minus the occasional falling.

"Saji, I know there's more than just this. I must be prepared for everything," she said. "You got a week. I'll teach you everything you'll need to know, I am your butler after all," he said.

"Promise?" she questioned. She stuck out her pinky. He locked his pinky with hers, "I promise."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry guys that not much really happened in this chapter, this chapter was really to help build everything up for the next chapter. I promise my next chapter will be better! Anyways I hope that you still enjoyed this and tell me what you think of it so far and how I can improve!<p> 


	3. The Masquerade Ball

Tonight is the big night. He'll assassinate the princess and leave just like that. Lux's life was within his grasp. The only thing in his way was the insane security the Demacian ball always had.

Talon put on his tuxedo and his black mask. It had a long nose that was made to look like a pointed version of a duck's beak. With that he was all set for the Masquerade ball.

He left his room and headed straight for Lux's room. He abruptly opened the door and found himself staring at a half dressed Lux. She couldn't only stare at him, her face becoming bright red.

"S-sorry!" he exclaimed before slamming the door shut.

"Why can't I ever knock," he muttered to himself. Several minutes had passed until the door slowly opened. Lux's head peaked out the door.

"L-Lux, I-I uh, lo-look..." he was cut off. "Just come in already. I don't want to be late so I'll punish you later," she muttered. She pushed the door open for him to come in.

Talon nodded and walked into the familiar room and his heart began to pound at the sight of Lux. She wore a long, elegant, snow white dress. She also wore a white masquerade mask that had a white feather sticking out in the back.

"How do I look?" she gave a little twirl. He quickly looked away, his face becoming red.

"It looks nice," he replied sheepishly.

"Thanks," she smiled cheerfully. She ran towards him and grabbed his hand. "Let's go. We don't want to be late," she said.

She ran out of the room; practically dragging him behind with her. They continued running down the many halls of the castle until they found themselves staring at the entrance of the ball room. They could hear the loud sounds coming from the ballroom.

"Remember to use proper manners and don't do anything that will make you look silly in front of the prince," he cautioned her.

She sighed. "I don't care what he thinks, I'm just here to get this over with and then I'm off to enjoy myself," she muttered back.

Oh well, It didn't matter what she did with Jarvan at this point anymore. She would be dead by the end of the night.

Just don't do anything reckless," he responded back.

She smiled. "Okay," she said.

His face had become as red as a tomato. Every time he saw her beautiful, beaming smile, his heart felt as if it would explode. He could only stand there as he watched her head into the ballroom.

He couldn't grasp this new feeling he began to feel towards her. This feeling felt all warm and cozy, something foreign to him. Whatever this feeling was, he didn't like it. He was trained to have no emotions. Killing was the only thing he knew, so this feeling was madness to him. He just couldn't grasp what exactly he felt, but he knew one thing. This feeling should disappear once he ends her life.

He finally managed to head into the ballroom. He saw all kinds of masked people enjoying themselves. People were dancing and getting drunk. Joyous laughter filled the room.

He managed to spot Lux from within the crowd. She was already dancing with Jarvan. Seems like the dance practices he gave her were paying off as she was dancing really well.

He decided to go stand at a nearby empty corner. He'll just wait for lux to finish her time with Jarvan before he makes his move.

* * *

><p>Two hours had passed by. The room was still full of joyous laughter and everyone just enjoying their selves. Everything seemed all right until he noticed Lux barging out the door.<p>

Her mask was off of her face and tears were streaming down. A huge gnash was across her face. He didn't understand why but he felt furious. What in the world was Jarvan thinking?

Instead of finishing off Lux, he headed straight towards Jarvan. He pushed his way through the crowd of people in his pursuit. After minutes of searching, he finally spotted him.

The idiot had planned and organized the Halloween ball himself and he wasn't even wearing a mask. He even had his spear with him, even though there were at least ten soldiers all around him. What angered him the most though was the women surrounding him. They were practically all over him.

He made his way to Jarvan and stopped right in front of him. He could only help but stare at him in anger.

"Why are you staring at me? Go away and bother someone else," Jarvan muttered.

Talon ignored his comment. "What in the world did you do to Lux?" he said harshly.

"Lux? You mean that scrawny wimp? I don't know what you want with that loser," he replied.

Jarvan was truly angering him at this point. He wanted to beat him up, and then slowly kill him right now. He decided against it and he began to further question the man.

"Lux attended this ball to get to know you better as she would be forced to marry you eventually. Her purpose was good, so why did she leave crying, and with a gnash on her face," he questioned, he could barely keep his tempter under control.

Jarvan turned to the girls behind him. "You hear that, the wimp was crying," he laughed. The girl's began to giggle.

"Answer me!" he yelled.

The crowd of people began to all hush. They all gathered around and stared at the two, looking to get all the good info as to what was going on.

Jarvan merely glared at him before responding. "Why should I tell you anything?" he said coldly.

"I am Lux's butler. She is my mistress and I won't let anyone harm her. Tell me what you did to her," he hissed.

What was he saying? He couldn't understand why he was arguing with Jarvan. The moment Lux stormed off was the best time to finish her off, so why was he wasting his time dealing with Jarvan?

"Oh, she's your mistress? Well to tell you simply, she bored me. First off, her dancing was awful. I wonder what idiot taught her how to dance. Second, she insisted on having a conversation with me so she could get to know me better. What an idiot. All a woman needs know and understand is how to cook, clean, and please her man. The gnash she received was due to her own foolishness. I tried taking her to my room so she could do her job and please her man, but she continued to struggle. That gnash is the punishment I gave her," Jarvan responded.

He couldn't take his anger anymore. He made his hand into a fist and raised it up, and slammed it hard against Jarvan's face. Jarvan fell off his chair and landed on the floor. The crowd of people all around them was gasping in surprise at his sudden actions.

Why must all kings and princes think of women like that? Everyone in life is equal, so what made them think a different gender meant anything?

Jarvan merely smirked. "Guards, take him away," he shouted triumphantly.

Talon didn't care that the guards would take him to the dungeons. He felt satisfied that he got a good punch off of Jarvan. Besides, he could escape anytime he wanted too.

The guards took him out of the ballroom and continued on their path. They walked past Lux and his face almost fell at the sight of her. She was just outside the ballroom entrance. Her face was red and tears were continuously streaming down her face. The sight had made him want to kill Jarvan even more.

Once more Talon felt this mysterious feeling this warm and cozy feeling. What was this foreign sensation that he felt?

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Chapter three is finished and I hope you guys enjoyed it! I wanted this out on Halloween in spirit of the Halloween ball, but I sort of lazed out. Also for the person who made a comment talking about how I was writing things, I hope I made this easier for you to read! As always tell me what you guys thought about this and I hope you all enjoyed it<p> 


	4. Arrival of the Raven and the Princess

Talon felt truly alone for the first time in his life. The cold dungeons could provide him no warmth. Only the feeling of emptiness filled him. He felt as if he was trapped in a deep, dark abyss..

The thought of Lux's hopeless and scared face had angered him. He couldn't shake that image of her no matter how hard he tried. The feelings that formed when he thought of her were unnatural to an assassin. It was a warm and fuzzy feeling, something he began to crave.

A sudden ticking noise could be heard throughout the entire dungeon until it stopped as suddenly as it came. Within a minute there was a little raven in front of him. The creature peered its little head at him from outside the cage he was in before it turned into a man. It was Swain. Swain stared at him with his soul piercing eyes, as if wondering whether to kill him on the spot or not.

"You let the perfect opportunity pass by. You chose to go after Jarvan instead of completing your mission. Why is that?" He asked coldly.

"How do you know what had happened?" Talon questioned.

"Answer me!" he yelled.

"I don't know. I was angry at what Jarvan had done, but I don't know why I let that get the better of me," Talon replied back.

Swain sighed. "You risked everything and even put your life at stake for a reason you don't even know? Are you crazy?"

"Look, just let me out. I'll go right up there and finish this, my way," Talon muttered.

"Don't tell me what to do," swain hissed, "Anyways, I sent some of my ravens to the meeting that is being held upstairs. It seems like they are wondering if they should kill you or not. You best pray they don't chop of your head and feed it to the hounds. Even if you deserve it for failing me."

The old man was so annoying. He merely yells at him for everything he does and he never even compliments him for any of the countless missions he completed perfectly. Maybe killing Swain next would be nice.

"All the more reason why you should let me out of here now so I can actually complete my mission your blundering fool," he scoffed.

"Silence! I don't want another word from you" he yelled at him, "Anyways, Lux is a beaming ball of hope for all of Demacia. Killing off this light will help engulf Demacia in an age of darkness. I prefer to kill her in a way that Demacia can't blame Noxus for this so the league won't get involved, but the rebellion army has been rising recently, so we can take on Demacia, even with the league's help. Kill her using any method you like, just get the job done."

Swain slowly walked away, but stopped right before he climbed up the steps leading out of the dungeon.

"If you fail me one last time, there will be consequences," he said before turning into a raven. He flew out of the prison and was out of sight.

* * *

><p>Several Hours later:<p>

Footsteps sounded from the dungeon halls. A mysterious person walked up to his cell and pushed in a plate full of assorted foods. The exotic aroma coming from the plate was absolutely wonderful.

"Sorry, I would have delivered you food sooner, but I had to wait for the guards to leave my room," the voice said.

He nudged himself next to the food and immediately began to dig in. The plate was emptied within minutes. The figure stood there for a moment before sitting down outside the cell.

"Ah, that was amazing. Anyways, thanks for the food," he smiled at his mysterious stranger, "so, what might your name be."

"It's me, Lux," she answered. "I'm sorry that I got you into this situation."

"I put myself into this situation. I just couldn't stand there and let Jarvan attack you as he had, and I am more than willing to beat him up again," he replied.

"Saji, I'm trying my best to get you out of this place, but you must promise me you won't hurt Jarvan no matter what he does. It's my duty to marry him no matter how he treats me," she whispered.

"You'll practically be his slave. No one want's to live a life like that. Just don't marry him and let that filthy animal find another girl to make his slave," he scoffed.

"You don't get it Saji! I am the princess of this mighty nation. I want to do whatever I can to protect this kingdom, even if it means I have to marry him. There is no way around Demacia's sacred laws Saji," she began to tear up.

There it was again, that feeling that drove him insane. He wanted to just run up to her and embrace her and tell her it'll all be okay. Why couldn't he just take the knife that was hidden within his shoe and just slice her throat? The feeling to help her practically controlled him.

Talon moved from his position and went right next to the bars of the prison. He sat down near where lux was and stared at her for a moment before speaking. "Lux, Screw what the laws tell you what to do. Forcing you to marry someone against your will is inhuman. It makes you no better than animals," he whispered to her.

"Saji, I just can't. Why do you even care! You're just a butler…" she muttered.

"I can't see you sad Lux. It's a butler's job to see that their master is happy at all times. Anything else and it drives me crazy," he whispered into her ear, "I don't want to see my precious master upset."

Lux remained silent for a long while. Nothing could be heard from the entire room. After what felt like an eternity, Lux got up from her seat and headed up the steps without even saying goodbye.

Had he done something wrong?

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Oh man, seems like I upset people with my hiatus Sorry! I was currently going through some stuff, but with that all over with, I am able to continue my story normally. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please tell me if there is anything I could do to improve my story! Thanks for the ongoing support!<p> 


	5. Almost There

Talon was left alone in the solitude for an entire week. The only being to come and break the emptiness of the dungeons was the guards who came once a day to deliver awful tasting bread.

He sighed; Lux hadn't showed up anytime that week. Why did she leave on that day? Was she mad at him? Had he said something to upset her? He couldn't understand why, but he missed seeing her. She, even if it was just for a moment, was the only thing that illuminated the darkness of the terrible prison. He'd longed for the moment when they would release him from the shackles that chained him here so he could go and see Lux again.

There it was again, that feeling of warmth and comfort that came to him whenever he thought about her. The concept of these feelings were foreign to him. He had never once in his life experienced such emotion. These feelings, what are they?

He heard loud clanking armor clashing together from the distance. The clanking grew louder and louder until it stopped somewhere near his cell. From the darkness outside of the iron bars that chained him here came an ominous voice.

"Do you value your life?"

"Who are you?" asked Talon.

"Do you value your life?" said the figure again.

"No," Talon answered.

The dungeon remained silent once more. Nothing was to be heard besides the chattering of mice. The figure had not moved from his positon, nor had it said anything. After what felt like an eternity, the ominous figure finally spoke.

"Why is that?"

"I lived the way I wanted to and can disappear from this wretched world without any regrets," he replied.

He could hear footsteps sounding and the cell doors opening. The figure slowly walked into the cell and into the light. It was Garen. He raised his sword up high before asking, "You truly would have no regrets if I ended your life right now?"

"My one and only regret is not being able to see Lux again," he let out a small, sad grin.

Then the sword came crashing down, and that was the last thing he saw before the world around him disappeared into nothingness.

* * *

><p>Talon slowly opened his eyes. His head felt heavy and his stomach felt sick. He tried to remember what happened, but his memory was fuzzy.<p>

"I'm glad you're finally awake," someone spoke.

He lifted his head to see a large golden throne that sat a man who was adjourned with riches and jewelry and had a golden crown on top of his head. It was the king of Demacia himself.

"Y-your highness," he began, but the king waved him off.

"I honestly must thank you. My son, Jarvan, has turned out to be a spoiled brat. He acted as if he owned these lands and abused anyone he wanted and took what he wanted. My guards are constantly complaining about him, but they all lacked the courage to do something about it. I was about to stop him for what he did to Lux, but you beaten me to the punch. My men were all overwhelmed with joy at what you did," the king laughed.

"U-uh," Talon stuttered.

"I see cats got your tongue," he cheerily laughed, "anyways, no need to worry, you won't be executed. I sent Garen down to the dungeons, and I let him decide your fate. He decided to let you continue being the servant for Lux. However, I must warn you to not pull another stunt like you had. Jarvan is already furious that you are off the hook; I doubt you will live next time. Now off with you, your princess awaits you!"

"T-thank you y-your ma-majesty," he stammered. So much had happened in such little time that it gave him a headache, but he was extremely happy he could go back and meet and serve Lux once more.

* * *

><p>Talon stared at the note upon Lux's door.<p>

-Meet me at the Ballroom Saji-

What on earth was she doing back there? He obeyed though. He ran down the halls, eagerly waiting to see Lux again.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry guys, my December months are always overly busy. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and please continue to have faith in me! As always, tell me how I can improve! Until next time summoners!<p> 


End file.
